Forbidden Love
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-Cinta terlarang antara seekor kupu-kupu dengan seorang manusia. Fict multichapter pertama Diaz. Baru prolog. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola..!**_

_**Nie adalh fict multichapter pertama Diaz, yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi, Diaz masih butuh saran dari para Author senior lainnya.**_

_**Gomen pendek. Soalnya baru prolog.**_

_**Ok, Enjoy Read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**By: Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Fantasy/Friendship**_

_**Pairing: ShikaIno and other Pairing**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: AU, Abal, Gaje, Typo(s). Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ia hanya seekor kupu-kupu…_

_Hidup bahagia bersama teman-temannya…_

"Ahaha… madu disini sangatlah manis."

"Ya. Lain waktu kita akan singgah kesini lagi."

_Hingga ia bertemu sesosok manusia yang memikat hatinya…_

"Hoam… Mendokusai."

"Kau benar-benar pemalas. Kenapa tuhan menciptakan manusia sepertimu, sih?"

"Takdir."

_Tapi…_

_Ternyata takdir senang mempermainkannya…_

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia. Apakah aku bisa?"

"Kau gila! Manusia itu sangatlah kejam!"

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

_Ia terikat hubungan terlarang dengan manusia…_

"Tapi… A-aku seekor kupu-kupu."

"Tak peduli kau kupu-kupu. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

_Takdirpun kembali mempermainkannya…_

"Dasar anak tak tahu di untung! Kau telah melanggar takdirmu!"

"A-aku… tapi, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Grrr… Kau…"

_Tetapi…_

_Sahabat memang selalu ada saat di butuhkan…_

"Aku akan membantumu mencari cara agar kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia."

"A-aku…"

"Tenanglah… aku akan berubah menjadi manusia juga."

"Arigatou."

_Tuhan memang takkan memberi cobaan yang berada di luar batas kemampuan umatnya…_

_Uluran seorang malaikat, telah membantu mereka…_

_Keluar dari lubang kesulitan…_

"Kalian yakin ingin menjadi manusia?"

"Ya. Tekad kami sudah bulat. Bagaimana caranya, Obaasan?"

"Potonglah sayap kalian."

_Bebas…_

_Dan…_

_Kehidupan baru telah di mulai…_

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Hingga kau rela meninggalkan kehidupanmu yang berbeda denganku itu? Arigatou."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Apa tak apa-apa, mereka…"

"Tak apa. Sudah saatnya mereka bahagia."

**~ To Be Continued ~**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: Pantaskah fict ini di lanjutkan? Mohon berkenan memberikan sedikit review dan masukan.**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**_

_***Long Live ShikaIno!***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola…!**_

_**Diaz update nih. Pertama-tama, Diaz mau menjawab review dulu ya..**_

_**Rere Aozora: hai juga rere-nee. Ya, nie udah update. Maaf ya kalau gak memuaskan. Thanks udah review! ^^**_

_**Shiroyue: ok, nie udah update kok. Hm di sini bakal bertaburan berbagai macam pairing. Hn, ya bner, kupu-kupu sahabat itu Ino dan Sakura. Ok, nnti aq add. Arigatou y udh review.. ^^**_

_**Jee-eugene: Arigatou udah review.. Ya, di chapter ini, ciri-ciri kupu-kupu di ceritain cukup detail. Nie udah update, review ya.. ^^ -plak-**_

_**Nara Aiko ga login: Wah, makasih! Iya, ini udah update.. ^^**_

_**hana-chu: thanks udah review.. ini udah di lanjutin kok.. =D**_

_**el-cierto: hola, el-san.. arigatou udah review.. yosh, ganbatte! **_

_**Cendi Hoseki: Ya, genre fict ini fantasy. Yups, Ino jadi kupu-kupu. Thanks yauUdh review..! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ok, itu dia balesan review. And di chapter ini Pairingnya belum muncul, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya baru akan muncul.**_

_**Yosh, nie dia fictnya.. Enjoy read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre:**_

_**Fantasy/Friendship/Humor**_

_**Pairing: ShikaIno and other pairing.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: AU, Abal, Gaje, Typo(s), tempat berubah-ubah cepat. Don't Like Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Normal POV**

Di bumi ini, terdapat berbagai kehidupan. Dari manusia, hewan bahkan tumbuhan. Dan di sebuah taman dengan bermacam-macam bunga yang indah, terlihat dua ekor kupu-kupu dengan sayap yang indah. Seekor kupu-kupu yang bersayap ungu berbintik kuning dan seekor kupu-kupu bersayap pink. Mereka terbang dari bunga satu ke bunga yang lain.

"Ahaha… Madu di sini sangatlah manis." Ujar si kupu-kupu ungu yang bernama Ino dengan riang.

Kupu-kupu pink yang bernama Sakura itu, hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat terlalu semangat itu.

"Madu disini memang manis." Sakura menjawab sambil memandang langit yang berwarna orange kemerah-merahan. "Wah, hari sudah sore. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang."

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya yang kemerah-merahan terkena langit sore.

"Huh, padahal aku masih ingin disini."

"Ya. Lain waktu kita akan singgah kesini lagi." Jawab Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat sikap ino yang _childish_ itu.

"Ok. Tapi janji ya!" Ino tersenyum sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Haha… Ya, aku janji!" Sakura mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Ino.

"'Ayo pulang!"

Dan merekapun terbang menjauhi taman tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dua pasang mata manusia tengah mengawasi mereka,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kehidupan bangsa kupu-kupu terdapat berbagai klan dengan ciri-ciri tersendiri. Klan yang terkenal adalah klan Haruno, klan Uzumaki, klan Hyuuga dan klan Yamanaka. Klan Haruno biasanya bersayap pink dan bergaris-garis putih. Klan haruno sangat pintar jika menyangkut tentang kesehatan. Ya, sebagian besar klan Haruno itu kupu-kupu medis.

Lalu, klan Uzumaki. Klan ini bersayap kuning dengan dihiasi warna merah di tengah-tengahnya. Klan ini sebagian besar adalah aparat keamanan kupu-kupu.

Klan Hyuuga, klan ini adalah klan yang sangat di hormati oleh para kupu-kupu. Di karenakan klan Hyuuga adalah klan tertua dari 4 klan terkenal itu. Ciri-ciri dari klan Hyuuga adalah bersayap ungu kebiru-biruan polos. Sayap klan Hyuuga pun sedikit berbeda. Karena, ujung bawah sayapnya sedikit runcing.

Sedangkan klan Yamanaka, klan ini masih berhubungan darah -saudara- dengan klan Uzumaki. Tetapi, klan Yamanaka memiliki sayap paling indah dengan warna ungu muda terang berbintik kuning. Oleh karena itu, klan Yamanaka banyak di buru, di jual bahkan di awetkan oleh manusia. Dan karena perbuatan manusia itu, klan Yamanaka menjadi sangat membenci manusia.

"Tousan, Aniki, tadaima!" teriak Ino ketika masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terdapat di balik semak belukar.

"Okaeri." Jawab sang ayah-Yamanaka Inoichi dan sang kakak-Yamanaka Deidara.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya sang Aniki.

"Aku tadi pergi bermain ke taman di kota Shibuya itu. Madu di sana manis-manis sekali, aniki!" ujar Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak anikimu ini?" sang kakak memasang muka marah.

"Gomen. Tadi aku ingin mengajak aniki. Tapi, sepertinya aniki sedang sibuk." Ino menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Deidara yang melihat perubahan sikap Ino hanya tertawa.

"Haha…! Kau itu lucu. Aku kan cuma bercanda." Deidara mengacak rambut Ino.

"Huwa! Aniki, rambutku jadi berantakan!" rajuk Ino sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Biarin! Hei, pipimu itu seperti bakpao. Aku jadi ingin menggigitnya." Canda Deidara sambil mencubit pipi Ino.

"Aniki!" dan kakak-beradik itupun terbang berkejar-kejaran.

"Hei! Hentikan!" lerai sang ayah. "Ino, kau bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Lalu, kau bantu tousan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Ok, tousan!" jawab Ino beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Tousan. Apa tidak bahaya jika Ino terus bermain di taman kota Shibuya itu?" tanya Deidara saat Ino telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Sementara ini, biarkan saja dulu. Tousan tidak tega melarangnya." Inochi tersenyum miris melihat ke arah pintu kamar Ino.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya, Ino diam-diam mendengarkan perkataan ayah dan kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di sebuah rumah di dekat taman kota Shibuya itu, terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan berambut nanas dan berambut seperti pantat ayam sedang duduk di balkon kamar.

"Huh, benar-benar membosankan!" keluh si pemuda nanas aka Shikamaru Nara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengeluh? Aku capek mendengar semua keluhanmu." Ujar pemuda pantat ayam-Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Shikamaru- telah bersahabat sejak mereka masih belajar merangkak. Di karenakan kedua orang tua mereka yang juga bersahabat baik. Walaupun mereka sama-sama mempunyai perusahaan besar, tapi mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk saling menjatuhkan.

"Sasuke, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dua ekor kupu-kupu di taman tadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn, menarik." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa tadi mataku hanya ingin melihat kupu-kupu ungu tadi? _Troublesome_." Ujar Shikamaru sambil meminum kopinya.

"Mungkin refleks." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat. Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Cih. Percuma aku bertanya pada manusia es sepertimu. Mendokusai." Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamrnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Perlahan, wajah _stoic_nya melembut. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Menarik."

Dan ia pun menyusul Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok… Tok…

Suara pintu kamar Ino di ketuk. Ino yang mendengar suara itu menggeliat dari posisi tidurnya. Saat jiwanya sudah sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia pun beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Huh, siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Mengganggu saja!" gerutu Ino kesal sambil membuka pintu.

"INO!" Sakura langsung memeluk erat Ino, ketika pintu kamar Ino telah terbuka lebar.

"Huwa! Lepaskan, Sakura! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" teriak Ino manja sambil meronta-ronta dari pelukan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Apa kau lupa, kalau kita akan pergi?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alis. Bingung. "Pergi? Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

BLETAK

"Ittai. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" seru Ino kesal.

"Aduh, kenapa sih aku punya sahabat selola –loading lama- kamu?"Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan memelas.

Ino sweatdrop. "Sakura, kamu tadi makan apa?"

"Aku hanya makan madu dari bunga matahari." Sakura menjawab.

"Oh…! Aku kira kau makan madu dari bunga bangkai!"

BLETAK

"Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?"

"Sudahlah, cepat siap-siap. Kita akan pergi ke taman kota Shibuya." Ujar Sakura dengan penekanan di kalimat 'Taman Kota Shibuya'.

"Huwa! Aku lupa. Baiklah, tunggu aku ya!" teriak Ino sambil menutup pintu kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

"Dasar!" Sakura pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woy, pemalas! Bangun! Bukannya kita akan pergi?" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru. Tetapi, sang empunya hanya merubah letak selimutnya.

"Hoam… Mendokusai… Memangnya mau pergi kemana?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Hn, kita akan pergi ke taman." Jelas Sasuke _to the point_.

Spontan Shikamaru langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Dasar!" Sasuke keluar dari kamar Shikamaru. Dan saat Sasuke akan menuruni tangga, ia melihat Shikaku-ayah Shikamaru sedang bersandar di dinding dekat tangga.

"Sasuke, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu." Ujar Shikaku saat Sasuke mendekat.

"Hal apa yang ingin Jiisan tanyakan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar. Tapi, siapa yang tahu jika di dalam hatinya Sasuke sedang was-was.

'Semoga saja bukan tentang taman itu.' Batin Sasuke berharap. Sasuke melihat Shikaku menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar di dinding.

"Mengapa kalian akhir-akhir ini sering datang ke taman kota itu?" Shikaku bertanya dengan penekanan di 'Taman Kota'.

'Bagus, dugaanku tepat sekali.' Batin Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru datang dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau datang di waktu yang sangat tepat, Shikamaru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, ternyata taman disini indah sekali di waktu pagi!" Ino mengepakkan sayapnya memutari kumpulan bunga lily ungu.

"Ya. Benar-benar menakjubkan!" Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap hamparan bunga yang terhiasi embun pagi.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin segera meminum madu!" ujar Ino yang akan terbang menuju bunga bougenvil. Tapi, ia di tarik oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, tanda supaya Ino tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau dengar suara itu?"

Ino menajamkan pendengarannya, hingga kedua antenanya bergerak-gerak.

Srek… Srek…

"Su-suara apa itu?" bisik Ino dengan wajah was-was.

"Entahlah!" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Daripada kita penasaran, lebih baik kita dekati saja ke asal suara itu!"

Ino menelan ludah paksa. "Apa, tidak apa-apa?" Ino memeluk erat tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan Ino yang sedang memeluk tangan kanannya. "Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka pun mendekat ke asal suara itu. Dan, ketika mereka akan melihat dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba saja…

SRAK

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Kita harus pergi dari taman ini." Seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kumpulan bunga matahari.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kita harus pergi?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Naruto hanya menatap Ino.

"Jika kita tetap disini, kita akan mengalami hal buruk." Jelas Naruto dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Hal buruk?" Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Ya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Lebih baik, sekarang kita pergi dari taman ini." Ujar Naruto. Lalu menarik tangan Ino dan Sakura agar pergi dari taman tersebut.

Mereka segera terbang menjauh. Tapi, sebuah jaring sedang meluncur ke arah mereka.

"AWAS!"

"Kyaa…!"

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ya, Diaz potong di sini. Hm, di sini, anggap aja Shikamaru dan Sasuke ngerti bahasa binatang. **_

_**Gomen, pendek. Diaz belum bisa bikin fict yang panjang. Tapi di usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang.**_

_**And sekali lagi maaf, kalau fict ini kurang memuaskan/ jelek. Karena Diaz author yang masih butuh bimbingan dari Author senior lainnya. =D**_

_**Ok, see you next chapter..**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**_

_***Long Live ShikaIno!***_


End file.
